Why? Bring me to life songfic
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: A one shot fic. YOAI. Can anyone save Naruto from himself? hiting KakaIru, actual NaruSasu (I changed alittle bit becasue I screwed up somewhere)


I don't own Naruto

__

how can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb

Why am I even here? Why does every thing happen to me? I walk down the streets asking myself this. Sighing I look up, at the evening sky. Tears start to penetrate my eyes, I wipe them quickly. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry. 

I don't want those bastards to see me cry. Continuing to walk… alone. All my life I've been alone. No one caring about me… no one to acknowledge me. Pure and utter loneliness.. I unconsciously pass Iruka-sensei's home. As I look in, I see Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei… MAKING OUT! I knew they were close…. But not that CLOSE. I feel a bit envious towards Iruka-sensei.. And yet at the same time happy. More distress, went upon my shoulders. I hid before the couple could spot me. As I peeked in… Kakashi-sensei started doing some illegal things to Iruka-sensei. I would have killed him… if Iruka-sensei hadn't looked so happy.. That made me more envious. I guess I better leave before they discover me and I get in deep shit. 

I'm nearly twenty years old and I haven't even had a relationship… I guess that's how much this whole damn village hates me. Well cept for Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan… and Sasuke.. Even though he's a big asshole. But I feel something for Sasuke that I'll never admit.. Even under torture. As I start to leave, since I can read lips pretty well… Kakashi-sensei mumbled 'Aishiteru, dolphin' Iruka-sensei smiled brightly as he ran his hand through that thatch of silver hair. 'Aishiteru scarecrow'. They kissed again and I hurriedly went on my 'merry' way. 

__

without a soul  
my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

I felt tears again, as I slowly started running. Like what I use to do as a kid, running. Running away from the pain.. The cold cold looks. The slow running turns into full-blown dash. I don't think I can take it anymore.. Even with those few people by my side.. It isn't enough. Everyone would be happier if I was erased… except for Iruka-sensei.. And possibly Kakashi-sensei. I ran to the place where I could see the umi. Ever since Iruka-sensei brought me here.. It has comforted me in a strange way. I sit down and huddle like a little child.. Which is the way I feel now. 

Since not too long ago everyone started mentioning how much I look like Yondaime-sama. I had his jagged blonde hair, and blue eyes. Even Tsunade-baba had to acknowledge that. Hell even I have to admit it. I'm looking so much like him it's scary. I beginning to wonder if he's my Otousan. The resemblance between us is uncanny. I subconsciously rub my belly, where the seal of Kyuubi is. This is the whole reason everyone hates me. But I guess I can't really blame them. No one wants me…. Maybe I should get this death thing over with. Will anybody really care if I'm gone? Beside Iruka and Kakashi? I doubt it. I don't think Yondaime-sama had intended for me to be lonely like this. At all! I don't think he knew of the consequences of doing this. Only Iruka-sensei can understand my pain of loneliness. 

I get back up and walk over to the cliff, and down at the water.. Can.. Can I really do this? I really don't have much to live for do I? Tears again come to my eyes.. No I don't. I close them. Letting myself begin to fall.. that is until something grabbed my collar, and pulled back onto the safe part of the cliff. "S-Sasuke?" I utter seeing the dark haired man. He coldly walked over to me and kneeled. "Dobe." That was the last straw! I raised my hand and gave a good punch in the face. "STOP CALLING ME, DOBE YOU ASSHOLE!" He only laid there one the ground. That was a first. I'd admit … I love the bastard. But he could never. 

__

(wake me up) wake me up inside (i can't wake up) wake me up inside  
(save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up) bid my blood to run (i can't wake up) before I come undone  
(save me) save me from the nothing I've become 

I started walking off until he grabbed my collar again. "GACK! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I hollered at him. He calmly looked at me in my pissy mood. "Question is. What the hell were you doing?" I gritted my teeth. Not in a thousand years I'd admit that I was _going _to committing suicide. "None of your god-damned business." Sasuke-kun sighed. When did I.. Oh never mind.. Why bother trying to figure out the way my mind works. 

He lets my collar go and instead grasps my arms. I just let him. What can the prick do anyway, besides beating the shit out of me. Or do what we normally do, bicker, throw a few punches and then leave. Those charcoal eyes of his seemed to soften. Just what the hell was going through that avengers fucked up mind? He slowly brought me closer. "Sasuke..?" he never answered since he gently placed a kissed on my lips. I felt myself melt. Was I dreaming?! Sasuke..-kun…. I felt myself start to cry.. What if he was doing this to play a cruel joke on me. I-I can't stand the thought of it! The tears after all these years flow freely down my face. Sasuke-kun stopped kissing me. "Naruto, daijoubu ka." (hint hint: 'ka' is a question marker.) I slid down to the ground in my misery. 

__

now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

"Iie." Was all I could muster through my tears, hiccups, and pain. His eyelids lowered as he looked at me. I noticed the emotion on his face.. Sympathy…. "I don't want you damned sympathy, Sasuke-kun." I don't care if I slipped up. He seemed surprised at the coldness in my voice. He suddenly huddled me up in his arms. "What the hell?" The stoic boy only held on to me, and dared not let go. This was so new to me. Why was Sasuke-kun even bothering with me? I'm no one important to anything. My tears finally subside. "What's the matter?" I don't answer. "Come on." 

"Why do you even care?" 

"You're my teammate" 

"Your point?" He sighed again. "Naruto… I swear your hard to deal with. You always clam up, when someone is worried about you." 

"….. barely anyone cares anyways." He blinked at that. Another first. "Who does care?" I don't answer. He glares. "Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei." He frowned obviously displeased with my answer. It was the truth. "Sakura-chan cares a little bit." I don't say anything more. Which really seems to piss him off. He soon calmed though and went back to his neutral face. But held me tighter as if trying to prove something. Not really caring, I wrap my arms him. He didn't move an inch, but he seemed to become a bit rigid… I'm glad he didn't go away. Though I still questioned if this was some mean joke. Tears again started to come back to my eyes. I try not to make a sound, which worked because he asked no questions. After a little while I felt his long soft and callous fingers run through my hair. "Don't cry, Dobe." He must of felt my tears on his shoulders, since I _am_ crying there. Does he really care that much? Thinking back on a lot of things, I only cry more. He really gets taut now. Guess he isn't use to comforting a crying baka. 

Even though I've never been very poetic something was coming to my mind. 

What did I do? 

To be alone

Lone in the dark, 

Also in life

Never knew

A parents love, 

Adornment, 

Consideration, 

And acknowledgement. 

Left alone, by lonesome

No one understanding

Crying alone

Left to die

By heartache. 

Forever alone. 

Hollow smile

To hide heartache. 

Loneliness…..

Begging for death..

To get away from pain

Pain of being alone.. 

__

(wake me up) wake me up inside (i can't wake up) wake me up inside  
(save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up) bid my blood to run (i can't wake up) before I come undone  
(save me) save me from the nothing I've become 

I lightly lift my head, to see Sasuke-kun…. Crying? Why was he crying?! I completely take my head off his shoulder. Indeed tears are flowing down his divine pale face. "Sasuke-kun..?" He looked sadly at me, although.. There was also a bit of surprise in his eyes. Did I voice my stupid poetic ramblings? "Naruto.." Still looking at him was there understanding in his eyes? Or was it more of that sympathy?

I did forget to mention that Sasuke-kun's hair had grown out quite a bit. The wind had started kicking around the long strands of hair. Oh, how I wanted to run my fingers threw that dark silk. 

"Where in the hell did you learn to speak so prim?" Looking dumbfounded, my head slanted. Growling he snorted "To speak poetically, dobe." Closing my eyes having a foxy look my face, I shrugged. "It just came to my mind. _And _I thought I was saying it mentally." Sasuke-kun sneered. He was acting like a bastard again. "Well.. It was nice but so melancholic." I blinked. "Like you'd understand." Starting to get up to walk away, He only dragged me back down. "What wouldn't I understand? I understand the goddamned feeling of being alone!" Sighing, I looked away. "At least you knew your parents.. I _never_ knew mine. I grew up all _alone_. The only person that came close to a family was Iruka-sensei." Then added "I don't even know why I'm telling you this." What I lie I was telling. 

__

Ohhhh Tonight

I've been liven a lie, there's nothing inside

Ohhhh Tonight

  
frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead

He rolled his eyes at me. He's starting to piss me off yet again. I huddled, once more. I just wanted to crawl somewhere and die. "So much pain. How could you hide it all these years?" 

"Got use to it. Even though I hated the way everyone looked at me. Just the hate in their eyes. I couldn't stand… in reality I still can't. While on the other hand everyone adores you, the oh almighty Uchiha Sasuke. I'm just bland Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi." Those long fingers, reached and pulled my face out of my knees. Sasuke-kun..? There was a sentiment in those odisian eyes, but it was blurred. He tipped over and placed a chaste kiss upon my lips. After confessing to being the container of Kyuubi… he kisses me? "Doushite?" His pink tounge came out and licked his pale lips.. Oh god.. That was arousing. GAH! I gotta stop thinking like this.. But I can't. "W-Watashi wa anata wo a-ashitemasu.." I could feel the fear in his voice. A small smile crossed my lips. "Watashi mo anata wo ashitemasu." Those gorgeous odisian eyes widened. "H-honto?" 

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

My trademark fox grin appeared "HHAAAII!!" I shouted. His eyes sparkled, he seemed so happy. Abruptly he snatches my wrist and hauls me off… without much protest I might add. He was still dragging me, I got the idea to jump on his back. Chuckling quietly, I manage to get out of his grasp and vault onto his back. Sasuke-kun is only less than an inch taller than me. He jolted, once he felt my weight on his back. "oomph. Damn your heavy." I stick my tounge out at him. Fingers held onto it. "Don't stick it out unless you intend on _using_ it." His emphasis on 'using' indicating at something of a sexual nature.. Which made my cheeks turn light pink. Sweet laughter hit my ears. He.. He was LAUGHING! A bright smile adorn my face. "It's nice to _finally_ hear you laugh."

I received a glare for that remark. I only laughed. I haven't been happy in a very _very_ long time. It felt good. Sasuke-kun lugged me to his home.. Odd. I've never been in his house before. He kicked in the door, very un-Sasuke-ish. His homes nice, and clean.. Cleaner than my apartment anyway. He left the door open, as 'we' walked inside. He walked me to his bed room, then left to close the front door he left open. He had left me.. ON HIS BED. Oh boy.. I knew where this was going. Upon hearing his foot steps at the door, I turned… he was half naked. I swear I felt my eyes bulge out of my head. I could see his cheeks turn red. "Ahh kawaii." He blushed more and glared. 

__

got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life

Dammit he glares to much. I stay on the bed, as he walks closer. "Sasuke-kun?" He only smiles as he gets on the bed next to me. "Yes, Dobe?" I sigh.. I'll never get him to stop calling me that. Forcing me down, he kisses my neck. It feels so gooood. Still kissing, I feel my top being torn off. Pulling him back I forcefully kiss him deeply. I can feel the shock, as I try and slip my tounge into his mouth. He lets me in and I roam around the cavern he calls his mouth. With in 10 minutes, air is becoming an issue, and I pull away. Blinking at the sight of the lust in his eyes. I grin for I won't let him dominate me this night. Acting quickly, pushing him down. As he gasp out of confusion. I run my hands down his muscled abdomen.. He moans softly. Hehehehehe. He's alllll mine. Gently I place my hand over his very apparent arousal. And lightly caress it. "Guh.." he utters, trying to hold his moan in. I only stroke harder. I finally get the moan I want. I know I have an evil smirk on my face, as I start pulling down his pants. 

"Naruto, what the fu-" I stop him in his tracks by licking his nipple. Swiftly I pull of his pants and boxers. I stare at the site before me.. "holy shit…. Your drop dead gorgeous." He makes no motion to respond at all. Looking at his face I see his eyes are closed. Tightly. It must have felt good. I move downward and start licking his member. I don't know how he reacting but I wish I could have seen it. I continue my administrations on his cock as I look up. Heh he looks like he's silently screaming. I LOVE IT! I continue, as I hear him start moaning. Good. 

__

(wake me up) wake me up inside (i can't wake up) wake me up inside  
(save me) call my name and save me from the dark

I want to distract him from what I'm gonna do.. Which is going to hurt him. Which I wish I didn't have too.. But oh well he'll get to do the same thing to me. I gently shoved my finger into him. He gasped. "H-hey! That hurt!" he managed to cry out. I pull away. "Well no duh. Dumbass." I laugh as his cheeks puff out, and start thrusting in and out a little. His breathing hitches, I know he's feeling pain, and I'm doing the best I can to prevent too much of it. Tears start to prick his eyes has I enter a second one. "Relax, relax. Koi." Sasuke-kun started breathing in and out, as I gave him the same treatment as before. He starts to mewl in pleasure, I add a third, he cringes. But he try's to relax. 

"good, good" I reassure him. He even starts thrusting into my fingers. I guess I've stretched him as best as I can. I stop. He looks up with a mix of lust and anger, but once he sees I'm trying to take off my clothes. He _gladly_ helps. Now it's his turn to stare at me, and of course I'm blushing. He starts to make moves on me. OH HELL NO! I push him down before he can do anything else. I carefully put myself in place even thought he's whining like a baby with out it's bottle. Gently of course I enter. He winced, once I went in. I stayed like that until he got use to me being inside. He starts moving suddenly I guess he wants me to move. 

__

(wake me up) bid my blood to run (i can't wake up) before I come undone  
(save me) save me from the nothing I've become 

I gladly do, gently. He still cringing slightly. I thrust a bit harder, and faster with out a command. He makes a noise that is a mix of a gasp and moan. I chuckle. I spread his legs out so I could get deeper inside him. He moans much louder. Which I think is waking his entire block. Damn he's loud. I take my hand which has been ignoring his need, and stroked him. That really made him moan. I noticed that he was clutching the sheets so tight his knuckles were white. Glad he's enjoying himself.. Like I am. I start going harder, but damn he's tight. Which makes me feel all the better. I like the fact I'm fucking his brains out and he's loving every minute of it. 

My stroking is getting faster, and I can feel him getting much tighter. Near his release. He gets his 'silent scream' face as he cum's into my hand. I know I'm near my own so I ram into him and spill myself inside of him. Falling on top of him our panting mingles together. "Enjoy yourself Sasuke-kun?" He smiles sweetly. " Hai, Dobe. MY Dobe." Ooooooh possessive.. Kinky. "Good. Did I hurt you too much." He only shook his head as he wrapped his arms around me. "Aishiteru Dobe." 

Nuzzling into him. I mumble with happy tears in my eyes. "Aishiteru. Sasuke-CHAN" I know he's glaring but, I just contently fall asleep in his embrace. 

__

Ohhh Tonight  
I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside  
bring me to life  
Ohhh Tonight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Notes: Ka is the question marker in a sentence in Japanese. Sometimes it's used and sometimes it isn't. 

Honto: really? No duh

Mo: is a marker that means too so if you add it too Watashi it means 'me too' so in case of the sentence it was used in it mean 'I love you too.'

Umi: beach, ocean, sea

Aishitemasu- I think I have it spelled right. But oh well. This the verb mean love. 

Chan: a suffix normally used for people close to the person using it. And normally for girls talking to girls. 

Kun: suffix used ONLY for boys, the same age or younger than the speaker. 

I was planning to use the Japanese words for Dolphin and Scarecrow originally but I found out that Iruka does mean dolphin. And Kakashi means scarecrow. I was laughing. And since I was looking I found out that Hakate means field. And umino well duh. No is of, and umi is the thing I said before. So Hakate Kakashi means field scarecrow, and Umino Iruka means like dolphin of the ocean/beach/ sea whatever. I hope you liked my scene less dribble. So please r&r. 


End file.
